


Zalex nsfw prompts and ficlets

by Namjoonlover24



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Coming In Pants, Dom Alex Standall, Dom/sub Undertones, Its 3am idk what i'm doing, M/M, Sub Zach Dempsey, Sub zach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonlover24/pseuds/Namjoonlover24
Summary: Just smutty zalex things sub!Zach
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Choking

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored and their is not enough content a about this ship.

What if Alex chokes Zach when he rides him. Think about Alex riding Zach at a unbelievable pace and he just slides his hand up Zach's chest and faintly grabs Zach's neck. He looks him in the eyes, asking for consent with his eyes. Zach nobs quick, like he's begging for Alex's to choke him. Alex noticed this and gripped Zach neck with a vice grip, but not not too tight so that he breath a little bit. Zach would moan out in pleasure, from the pressure. While Alex is choking Zach, he starts riding him again, but even faster than before.  
Alex and Zach are both grunting and moaning. They are getting close, so Alex grips Zach neck tighter and bounces even faster. After a couple seconds Alex comes, but keeps riding. Soon after Zach comes, and after that Alex collapses on Zach's chest. They were panting heavily and loudly. They tell each other praises as they cool down. Then Alex pulls Zach's dick out of him slowly and collapses beside him.  
Zach takes off the condom and ties it up and throws it near trashcan. He doesn't know if he made it but he can worry about that tomorrow. Zach takes a wet wipe and wipes Off his stomach and throws it at the trashcan. When they have wiped off, Alex snuggles up to Zach, and Zach Wraps his arms around Alex, and nussles his nose onto his neck. Zach mumbles 'I love you' sleepily into Alex's neck. Alex tells Zach in a loving and tired voice 'I love you too'. Then they fall asleep holding each other.


	2. Carpet burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bj's can leave marks😏

Zach had gotten the cast off his knee and he has been testing his knee out, so to test his knees he gives Alex head. Zach has to be careful on his knees but he wants to kneel at the edge of the bed and suck his boyfriend's dick, gosh dang it! Alex loves it when Zach gives him head because he is sooooo great at it. Alex swears his jaws are magic and his tongue is sinful. The thing is Zach loves giving Alex head too because the the way he grabs his hair and forces him down on his dick. Also Zach weirdly loves the rub of the carpet on his knees. He has a slight pain kink, don't judge him. He gets really into going down on Alex, he likes how he feels down his throat. Alex will grab his hair and fuck his throat. Alex always asks Zach before he does it and stops every once and a while to check on Zach and to let him breathe. Alex pulling on his hair, hits different. When Zach is sucking him off, Alex gives him constant praise. When Alex cums in Zach's mouth he swallows all of it. Zach loves the taste of Alex's cum, he doesn't know why he loves it he just does. After Alex cools down, Zach will get up, with his boyfriend's help and give him a big kiss. Then usually Alex will go down on Zach but sometimes Zach cums in his panties. Which Alex finds extremely hot!!! Finally they either have sex or just go to bed cuddling and saying I love you till they fall asleep.💜❤

**Author's Note:**

> I will take request


End file.
